


Seven Minutes of Heaven

by anamatics



Series: Minutes [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's play something else," Minako suggested. "Seven Minutes of Heaven, anyone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes of Heaven

Hino Rei is not an openly sexual person. She is far more of an observer and a passive participant in such discussions. It is not that she does not like to talk about such things, it just is not her nature air her own dirty laundry as the others in their circle do. Instead she listens to her friends and their many tales of romantic woe. They're so innocent in their actions, Rei remembers doing far more sensual things in her dreams (that she doesn't mention to anyone) and thinks that they're young and naive.

Around Aino Minako, however, it is different. Rei feels a deep seeded need to posses her, to take her and to own her completely. She knows that this is a carry-over from the past life, she knows and yet she does not know. She will not admit that she felt the attraction before she remembered what had happened back then. She is afraid of how Minako makes her feel when she has Minako trapped up against the wall of the sound-proof room where she's recording her new song, her lips parted in silent ecstasy. The feeling of power is addicting, the raw sexual energy that she can harness from nowhere and use at her discretion.

Minako lets her, comes under Rei's touch and returns the favor at her own infuriating slowness. Rei hates the waiting, the begging, the knowing that payback is coming and yet Minako's stubborn refusal to tell her when or how.

They both play this game of disingenuous smiles and closed-off emotions. Both know that if they were to admit what this was between them that the spell would be broken and they'd have to talk about things (that Rei doesn't remember) from the past life and the problems of this one.

It is a girl's night at the Crown Karaoke Parlor and they are deeply immersed in a game of 'never have I ever' (because they are five years old, apparently, and this sort of thing is still very fun) when things finally come to a head. Rei has put down three fingers to match Minako, Usagi is losing (she always is) with five down and Ami has ten fingers up and a bemused expression on her face.

"This is boring," Minako says as Rei tries to think of something that she knows Minako and Ami have done, but she herself has not done. "Let's play something else."

Makoto raises an eyebrow and looks at her one finger down, "You just don't like losing, Minako-chan."

Minako pouts and Rei rolls her eyes. "I'm not losing," Minako explains brightly, "Usagi-chan is. Idols can never lose."

They all laugh at her and Ami quietly asks what sort of game Minako would like to play as she obviously is not as ace at this game as she boasted before they started playing. Rei knew that Minako had said that to get a rise out of her, because Rei was not very good at these sorts games for teenage girls (living in a jinja did that to you) and didn't much care for them anyway.

"Seven minutes of heaven," Minako's eyes meet Rei's with a wicked twinkle and Rei swallows hotly. This is a challenge, she knows it. A challenge she cannot (will not) back down from. "With a twist," she adds, a finger placed thoughtfully on her chin. "You have to kiss the person you're in there with."

Usagi's hand flies to her mouth and her eyes go wide. Rei knows that it's because she would never let anyone other than her precious Mamo-chan kiss her - but that's part of the fun of this game, you have to fake it.

She's fairly certain that Minako will not be faking the kisses she's discussing. At least not with Rei.

They all laugh at their leader and Makoto gives an exaggerated fake bow to her (they're all a little drunk by now) and says that they will only do this by their princess' leave. Usagi smiles up at her and tells her that she's dashing and that just this once, she'll do it.

Then the bottle comes out. Minako (since it was her game) spins first with an expert flick of her wrist and a sly smile in Rei's direction. Rei swallows, her chest hammering and arousal pooling in the pit of her stomach. Minako still has not forgiven her for taking her so suddenly at that PV shoot the week before. If the bottle lands on her, Rei knows payback is in store.

She wants it, desperately.

Minako is wearing a summer sundress that leaves very little to the imagination and a smirk that tells Rei that she already knows who the bottle is going to land on. Rei swallows again and watches it spin.

It stops, pointed at her and Minako's smile broadens as she grabs Rei's hand, tosses Ami her watch and pulls open the door to the closet. Rei watches with wide eyes as the door closes on her and Minako. She feels like she's been thrown to the wolves, sacrificed for the good of the rest of them.

"What are you doing?" She demands immediately, her eyes shining in the half-light as Minako pushes her up against the door. Minako's hands are under her shirt and on the back of her bra. Rei wonders where she gained this confidence to take without asking. Rei was always the one to take, but Minako never demanded explanations from her.

She scowled. If she was going to beat Minako at her own game, she had to turn the tables on her somehow.

Minako smiled, unhooking Rei's bra and pushing it upwards. Rei's knees went weak as Minako touched her. Minako always knew how to touch her in just the right spot to make the wetness pool between her legs and the shivers that always ran up her spine around when she was around Minako become more and more pronounced. Minako kisses her then, and Rei forgets her protests. Minako's tongue is in her mouth, running over teeth and exploring deep.

Rei feels taken, and wants more. She pushes back, their tongues doing battle as Minako pulls at the front of her jeans. The button gives and the zipper falls as Minako's hand forces its way down and into her underwear. Rei bites back a moan, she will not give Minako the satisfaction of knowing that she's winning. She has her dignity to preserve.

Minako's fingers curl upward and Rei breaks away from her mouth. "Don't -" she gasps, "They'll hear."

Minako's smile in the half-light was dangerous. She leans in, her teeth grazing Rei's earlobe as she whispers, her voice harsh. "That's the point." Rei shivers under her touch, the cool air of the closet and the warmth of Minako's breath on her cheek and neck contrasting to drive to distraction. She can't think of Minako's disregard of their location, only of that sensation. She is full of Minako's carefully probing fingers and lost in the sensation of it.

Still, the idea that Minako wants to be heard makes Rei frown. Minako's fingers push upwards and Rei loses all ability to object. Minako's sucking on her neck, her hand rocking back and forth against the confines of Rei's jeans. Rei feels the spark growing, her body giving into the sensation. She's wet and willing and Minako is taking advantage of the fact.

 _This isn't right_ , Rei thinks, her hands pushing up Minako's dress and feeling the curve of her ass under her hands. Rei squeezes, knowing how much it drives Minako wild. She groans and squirms under Rei's hands, but does not slow her assault on Rei's center.

She's getting close, Rei can tell. Her knees feel weak, and she knows that their time is damn near up. Minako's hand ground against her, her lips burning against Rei's neck. She was leaving marks, everyone would know. It felt so good, she couldn't stop, she had to take what Minako would give her - even if it would be embarrassing later.

"Mina," She gasps, her voice sounding hoarse and alien. "Please..." She wants it, she wants what Minako has taken her to the edge of in seven short minutes. Or less, she doesn't even know how long they've been in here.

There's a knock on the door and Minako's hand is gone and Rei groans. "Button your pants," Minako says, kissing Rei's cheek and smiling at brightly at her. She smooths her dress and opens the door, blinking in the bright light as Rei hurriedly zips her jeans and turns so she can redo her bra.

Their friends look at them as Rei's hands fall to her sides and her cheeks burn. She glares at the back of Minako's head and knows they're looking at her.

"Well," Minako says, smiling brightly at them all. "That was fun."

Usagi looks from Rei to Minako, her eyes wide. "Did you kiss?"

Minako's sly smile makes dread quickly replace the arousal that Rei knows she can barely hide on her face. "Oh, I don't kiss and tell."


End file.
